Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~
Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (モーニング娘。'14コンサートツアー秋 GIVE ME MORE LOVE ～道重さゆみ卒業記念スペシャル～; Morning Musume '14 Fall Concert Tour GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Graduation Commemoration Special) is Morning Musume '14's fall 2014 concert tour. It will run from September 20 to November 26, 2014. Morning Musume leader Michishige Sayumi is set to graduate from Morning Musume on the final day of the tour, November 26, 2014, at Yokohama Arena. Fukumura Mizuki was announced as the new leader and Ikuta Erina was announced co-subleader of the group during the tour finale. The DVD and Blu-ray of this concert will be released on February 11, 2015. Setlists Yokohama Arena Setlist= ;Opening act *Senobi - Juice=Juice *Eighteen Emotion - S/mileage ;Main Show *TBA |-|Regular Setlist= ;Opening act *9/30 **Senobi - Juice=Juice **Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa - Juice=Juice *10/1 **Seishun Beat wa 16 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei **Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei ;Main show #TIKI BUN #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #What is LOVE? #Opening VTR: Member Introduction (track played: Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe) #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #Do it! Now #MC1 #''Performance Varies'' #Fantasy ga Hajimaru #Ai no Gundan #'Performance Varies #MC2 #'Performance Varies #Koibito ni wa Zettai ni Shiraretakunai Shinjitsu - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna #Zero kara Hajimaru Seishun #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #MC3 #Medley #*''Performance Varies'' #Shabondama #One•Two•Three (Updated) #Password is 0 #Be Alive ENCORE #Bravo #MC4 #Happy Daisakusen Performances Varies Type A *(#8) Waraenai Hanashi *(#11) Otona ni Nareba Otona ni ni Nareru!? - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *(#13) Shabadaba Doo~ - Michishige Sayumi *(#18 - Medley) **Silver no Udedokei - Sayashi Riho (with Ikuta Erina and Ishida Ayumi as rappers) **Help me!! (Updated) **Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) **Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) **Lalala no Pipipi - Michishige Sayumi Type B *(#8) Watashi wa Watashi Nanda *(#11) Kirari to Hikaru Hoshi - Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura *(#13) It's you - Michishige Sayumi (with Sayashi Riho and Ishida Ayumi as backdancers) *(#18 - Medley) **Lalala no Pipipi - Michishige Sayumi (with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon as backdancers) **A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai **Wakuteka Take a chance **Brainstorming **Suki da na Kimi ga - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki (with Morning Musume as backdancers) Type C *(#8) Asu wo Tsukuru no wa Kimi *(#11) Kirari to Hikaru Hoshi - Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura *(#13) Aruiteru (Updated) - Michishige Sayumi *(#18 - Medley) **Suki da na Kimi ga - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki **Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! **Seishun Collection **LOVE Machine (Updated) **Give me Love Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi (Graduation Concert) *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura ;Opening Acts & Special Guests *Juice=Juice (Opening Act 9/30 & 11/26 only) **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Morning Musume 12th Generation (9/30 onwards) **Ogata Haruna **Nonaka Miki **Haga Akane **Makino Maria *Hello Pro Kenshuusei (10/01 only) *S/mileage (11/26 only) **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako Concert Schedule *'Total:' 28 Shows Note: The 10/13 Night concert in Shizuoka was cancelled due to a typhoon but it is rescheduled for 11/20 at a different Shizuoka venue. Trivia *The finale date of the tour was announced on August 16, 2014 during the Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ afternoon show at Nakano Sun Plaza."モーニング娘。道重、11月の横アリで卒業" (in Japanese). Natalie.mu. 2014-08-16. *The winner(s) of the Golden Auditions have been chosen and were revealed on September 30 at Nippon Budokan. *On September 16, during the rehearsal for this concert, Morning Musume '14 got special T-shirts from Tsunku as a gift.http://ameblo.jp/morningmusume-9ki/entry-11925972371.html *On the first day of the tour, Michishige announced that she will temporarily stop all activities after her graduation. Gallery GMMLposter.png|Promotion Visualbook.png|Visual Book cover Michishige Sayumi-492217.jpg|Michishige Sayumi Fukumura Mizuki-492236.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki Ikuta Erina-491437.jpg|Ikuta Erina Sayashi Riho-491438.jpg|Sayashi Riho Ishida Ayumi-491435.jpg|Ishida Ayumi Sato Masaki-492238.jpg|Sato Masaki Tumblr ncgojsggoj1tk8y6mo2 500.png|Kudo Haruka IHsvewhe hebmage.jpg Imetgwtagsgsgage.jpg IWhehwhwhevmage.jpg ImSgwywh ehwage.jpg IUwheuwbehwhsbmage.jpg 12thgengroup.jpg|12th Generation 1101200 1200.jpg|Ogata Haruna RGnejlN4Meq4aFaUp2-NeE3Ioao.jpg|Nonaka Miki WwVu2qfs37qopobMOb7C h2ojLo.jpg|Haga Akane Makino Maria-493029.jpg|Makino Maria References External Links *Official Website and Tour Dates *Official Goodies Category:2014 Concerts Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:Morning Musume Graduation Concerts Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:Hello! Project Graduation Concerts Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation S/mileage Concerts In